


Sticky

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident on the subway you try to make amends with Reid but maybe made them worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

Title: Sticky  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: K+  
Prompt/Summary: Slight variation to - http://66.media.tumblr.com/338326aacc150c70a167cfce56992899/tumblr_o3238zCSee1tmutn3o1_1280.png and http://67.media.tumblr.com/b28a789edaa5d220aeeaf749a462baa9/tumblr_o14ntj5CQ41tmutn3o1_1280.png  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader, Derek Morgan  
Trigger Warning: No  
Word Count: 1800  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: Nope  
Author’s Notes: I wanted something fluffy and sweet like cotton candy made of words I don't know if it hit the scale but still might give a few cavities  
Morgan arc spoilers?: Nope, good giveaway from season 5 – The Internet is Forever

Taking your usual seat in the Van Ness metro, you waited for your Reid to show. Since joining the BAU you both discovered the two of you lived reasonably close to each other. Making the most sense to ride the rails together. Digging through your satchel you found in glee, your packet of gum. Grabbing your usual stick, you let it settle on your tongue before starting to chew.

“How do you always eat candy first thing in the morning?”

You gave an irked look up at where Reid's voice was coming from. “You know it's gum, Reid, and whirring around it that brain you know the benefits of chewing gum.”  
Flopping his lanky friend in the space next to you, he pretended to contemplate. “You mean the simple carbs that come from the sweetners of the gum, the ones in which can mess with the pancreas and insulin in your body to make you very hungry and cause overeating? Or the benefit of messing with the tooth enamel? Or when you overchew it sends a signal to your stomach to make acid and can likely tear up your stomach lining?”

You glared at the triumphant look on his face. “If I didn't respect that coffee so much, I'd smack it out of your hand.”

Reid feigned offended. “Does that mean you don't respect me?”

“Not at this moment, you're trying to make something I love bad. How about all that sugar in that coffee you're drinking I bet it muffs up your stomach and teeth just as much as this gum. And it doesn't freshen your mouth nowhere near as much.”

“My breath is fine thank you very much.”

You scooted closer. “Come here then, let me judge.”

His mouth gaped for a second, surprised at the request. “Y/N...I don't...”

You giggled at his baffled expression. “I don't bite, Reid.”

He cautiously leaned over to you, opening his mouth a fraction, tilting your nose up you caught a whiff. Coffee, and something else, but hugely there was coffee.

“Please tell me you have something in your stomach besides coffee.”

“I got a muffin when I got the coffee.”

That was the underlying sweetness in there.

“Good, one cannot live on coffee alone.”

Reid chuckled. “I'm still testing that theory.”

“You better not. I'll force feed you.”

Reid twisted his mouth to the side. “What kinds of things do you like to eat?”

You laughed at the random question. “Why? You going to feed me, Reid?”

He held up a finger to explain, but then your subway car pulled in the station, and you both got ready to board. Reid a little more begrudgingly behind you.

“Come on, Reid, I got this.”

“You see there, I don’t think you do. You didn’t have it in the subway and you don’t have it now.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“How do you lose your gum? All you have to do is keep your mouth closed.”

“How many times do I have to say sorry? The subway car stopped so suddenly I thought we were going to crash. I was scared so I screamed. I’m new to this big city stuff. I’m used to walking everywhere.”

You really hadn't meant to you had both just boarded when an elderly lady came on, and since no one was going to give up their seat you gladly did. Though Reid had fought you on it, partway during the ride there had been a complication on the rails and the train had to make a sudden stop. The plummeting halt had scared you senseless, losing your balance completely and falling into Reid's lap. You knew the screaming was a little over the top now. But for some reason you had a vision of two trains on the same rail and crashing into a fiery mass. But of course that was too far fetched to happen. Instead the train resumed after a few minutes, and Reid had ran a hand through his hair to discover in horror a goopy mass in the threads.

“I am sorry, Reid, please don't be mad at me.”

“I'm not mad, Y/N I'm -”

“God, please don't say disappointed.”

A laugh escaped his lips despite his trying. “I wasn't going to say that either. I'm worried, how am I supposed to fix this before work? I can't walk around like this all day.”

No, he couldn't, and getting closer you fingered the long locks yourself. “What if we cut it out?”

Reid looked at you aghast. “Look at the time, we have less than twenty minutes and thirty four seconds before we have to be at our desks. We're already outside the building. There's no time to get to a barber.”

“Well, what about me?”

Reid halted. “What about you?”

You shrugged, shyly. “If you trust me, I could cut it. Just until you get somewhere properly. I used to cut my siblings hair all the time, I promise I can do a good job. Please? Let me make it up to you.”

Reid shook his head. “I'm sorry I was taking my anger out on you, but I promise there's nothing to make up for.”

You stuck out your bottom lip, holding up your hands pleadingly. There was no way Reid could refuse and after a few moments he relented.

“Fine, fine, come on, we lets find an empty office and hurry.”

It was sad to watch the sandy tendrils fall to the floor, slightly curling into one another as if to stay together. You'd have to find a broom. It didn't take to long, the ends were easy. It was making sure the ratio of the top and bottom of his head looked good. And you think it did. Enough to last through the day anyways.

“Want to look, while I grab something to clean up?”

Reid hesitated before muttering a sure. Rummaging through your bag you found a compact and lint stick and handed them both over to him before heading to the supply closet. Coming back you saw Reid running his fingers through his hair while looking at it through the small mirror.

“Do you hate it?”

He looked up to you and smiled. “No, I don't. I kind of like it honestly. It's different. You did a really good job, Y/N.”

“Am I forgiven then?”

Reid groaned. “I told you there's nothing to forgive.”

Taking that as a innuendo yes you squealed and threw your arms around him, causing him to stiffen in you r arms before softening.

“Y/N, may I ask you something?”

You pulled back the grin still stretched across your face. “Of course, Reid, anything.”

Spencer eyes flicked across your face before licking his lips. “Well, I was hoping you -”

“Guys you need to get to the round table room.”

Garcia had popped her head in, no doubt finding them from some weird camera tech on her computers, before her eyes flicked to Reid's hair.

“Oh, wow.”  
Reid combed his fingers through it subconsciously. “What do you think, Garcia, Y/N just did it for me.”

“I think you're going to have to beat the girls off with a stick there, stud.”

Reid blushed again. “Maybe just one girl.”

You pulled him by the arm, careful to avoid his hands, knowing he was still not comfortable with your touch there, and tugged him to the round room.

Entering everyone was already in there seat and JJ was set up.

“Well, hello.”

You sat down, scared, everyone was looking at Spencer's hair in bewilderment. Hotch being the one to break the silence.

“What did you join a boy band?”

Laughter. Reid's eyes flicked to your when he answered no. You felt ashamed, you let him down.

You were glad to be back from Boise, you were slightly jet lagged from the ride back. You were glad you didn't use much social media, at least never saying where you were or what you were doing. No, you mainly used it to look up fanfiction smut, it seemed the safer route by far now.

“Y/N?”

You jumped in surprise, Reid's voice cutting through your train of thought. And you wondered if you should bolt or not. You had been trying to avoid him since the round table. People were still giving him jeers, particularly Morgan, and though you wondered why Reid hadn't cut it when the team called it a day – you still felt guilty. You hadn't thought it looked bad, you thought the cut made him even more cute but apparently...oh, shit, cute?

“Y/N?”

Having lost yourself once again, you looked up and saw the concern in Reid's eyes.

“Sorry, Reid I'm somewhere else right now, what were you saying.”

Reid gripped the strap of his messenger bag more tightly. “I've been trying to ask you a few times but we keep getting interrupted.”

“Oh? What have you been trying to ask me?”

“I was kind of hoping you'd let me take you to dinner.”

“That sounds fun, who else is coming?”

He blushed at that. “No, not with the team, I was hoping with all the time we spend together you might...You know, like me, bit if you don't that's fine, I just...I wanted to quit being so scared and ask you on a date.”

A date, with Spencer Reid? You hadn't realized how much that idea appealed to you than at that moment. It was your turn to be tongue tied, your hesitation made him take it as refusal and his shoulders slumped. “That's okay Y/N, I understand, I hope we can still be friends though.”

“Wait, what, no, I don't know what to say right now. Reid, Spencer, I would...”

You exhaled trying to release the thousand butterflies that had entered your stomach and throat.

“I would really like to go on a date with you.”

You couldn't help but return the grin that formed on his face. “Yeah?”

You twirled your hips in girlish delight. “Yeah. But tonight I'll pay, to make up for the hair.”

Reid rolled his eyes. “How many times are you going to apologize for the gum?”

“Not just the gum, but the haircut. I thought it looked really good on you, but the guys when they -”

“You think it looks good?”

“Of course, I wouldn't have tried to cut it like that if I didn't believe it complimented you.”

“Good, because I like it too.”

“Really even with Morgan and everyone...”

“Forget them, I like my hair, and I like that you like it. Now, lets go get something to eat.”

You strode next to him, pulling on his jacket to stop. He raised a brow to you.

You bit your lip in a smile. “Before that, could I maybe, touch it again?”


End file.
